


The Bumblebee Cake

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Dean makes a birthday cake for Cas every year for his birthday. This time, Dean found the perfect thing, some edible bumblebee decorations. He knew that Cas loved bumblebees, so they would make the perfect decorations for the cake.
Kudos: 3





	The Bumblebee Cake

Since Castiel has become human, Dean has baked him a birthday cake every year. Dean decided that this year he would try his hardest to make the best birthday cake that he could. He grabs his keys and drives to the shops to pick up the necessary ingredients. He walks through the cooking sections and looks at all the decorations, candles and icing before him. He drops a few items into his basket before something caught his eye, edible bumblebee decorations. He picks up two boxes of the decorations and places them into his basket, he also picks up some candles and icing before paying for the items and returns home.

He returns to the bunker and must be incredibly careful so that Cas doesn’t see him so that the birthday cake could be a surprise. He places the items into the kitchen and walks around the bunker, making sure Cas is not there. He walks past Sam’s room, and sees Sam sitting on his bed reading a book.  
“Hey Sammy, if you see Cas around can you keep him out of the kitchen or keep him distracted for a while. I’m planning on making him a cake for his birthday.”  
“I’ll try but I'm not sure it will work as I’m not good with distractions.”  
“Just try your hardest, I’m sure you will think of something. I’ll let you know when you can return or something. Okay?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Dean goes back to the kitchen and starts preparing the cake. He prepares the cake mix and pours it into molds before placing them into the oven. He plans to make a two-layer cake with buttercream icing in between the layers, before decorating it. Dean then starts to prepare the buttercream icing but finds that he doesn’t have the ingredients for it. He needed to go back to the store, to buy the things he needs. He grabs his keys and drives back to the store, picks up the items he needs, and returns home. He arrives just in time for the alarm to go off, indicating to him that he cakes were finished. He tests the cakes with a skewer, to make sure they were done and takes them out of the oven. While the cakes were cooling, he places all the ingredients for the buttercream icing into a bowl and starts mixing it with the electric stand mixer. Then, he adds a bit of vanilla extract to the icing before tasting it.  
“Cas will definitely love this.”  
Dean smiles to himself before taking the cakes out of the molds and placing them onto a cooling rack so they can finish cooling down completely. By the time the buttercream icing was finished mixing, the cakes were cooled enough so that they could be frosted. He cuts both cakes in half and adds the buttercream icing before stacking the cakes on top of each other, making sure to add buttercream where needed. He then covers the whole cakes in buttercream icing before adding the final touches, he freehandedly adds some flowers with the different coloured icing before adding the bumblebees at the end. He positioned them so that it looked like they were flying around the flowers. 

Once Dean finished the cake, he cleaned up and put everything away before adding the last, final touches to the cake. Dean was just about finished making the cake when he heard key rattling by the door, Cas must be home. In a hurry, Dean tries to hide the cake but nearly drops it, he barely caught it and tried to hide it under the counter. He watches as Cas opens the door and Dean smiles at him.  
“Hi Honey, welcome home. How was work?”  
“Stressful, I’m glad to be home. I’m going to go have a shower.”  
“Alright.”  
Dean watches as Cas walks to the bedroom, he was glad to hear Sam catch Cas in the hallway.  
“Oh hey Cas, why don’t we go out to catch a movie?”  
“Right now? I just got home.”  
“Yeah, right now.”  
“Can I go have a shower first?”  
“Alright but be quick. The movie starts in an hour.”  
Cas nods before making his way to the bathroom, Sam walks over to Dean.

“So, how is the cake going?”  
Dean looks down the hallway before placing the cake onto the countertop.  
“Do you think that he will like it?”  
“Dean, it looks amazing.”  
Dean picks up some gladwrap and wraps up the cake before placing it into the fridge, hoping that Cas doesn’t open the fridge for anything.  
A short while later, Cas returns and was ready to go out with Sam.  
“Dean, are you coming?”  
“No, you guys go head. I’ll come next time.”  
Dean walks around the counter and gives Cas a kiss before grabbing himself a beer and collapsing onto the sofa.  
“I’ll see you guys when you get back. Have fun!’  
Sam and Cas say goodbye before they leave the house to go to the movies. 

After the movie has finished, Sam and Cas return home. They find that Dean had fallen asleep on the couch. Cas walks over to Dean and gently shakes him awake.  
“Dean, my love, we are home.”  
Dean open his eyes and smiles up at Cas.  
“How was the movie?”  
“It was great.”  
Dean stands up before wrapping an arm around Cas and giving him a kiss.   
“Now, who wants dinner?”  
Dean makes his way to the kitchen and takes the lasagna out of the oven before cutting everyone a slice. They eat their dinner before Dean gets up.  
“Cas, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.”  
“Dean, you know I hate surprises.”  
“You will love this one.”  
Dean walk over and pulls the cake out of the kitchen before unwrapping it and carrying it to the table. He places it in front of Cas and stands back.  
“Okay, you can open your eyes.”  
Cas open his eyes and looks down at the cake in front of him.  
“This cake is amazing!”  
“Thanks, I made it myself.”  
“I’m impressed. It’s the best birthday cake yet.”  
Cas stands up and gives Dean a kiss before picking up the knife to cut the cake, he hands Sam and Dean a slice before cutting one for himself. He picks up a fork and takes a big bite of the cake, it tasted amazing. He was so proud of Dean.  
“It tastes amazing, you did a great job. My love, you outdid yourself.”  
“It was nothing really.”  
“I agree with Cas, you did great.”  
Dean looks at Sam before smiling at his brother. Dean picks up a fork and digs into his own slice of cake.

After they had finished their cake, they sit down on the sofa to watch a movie before they head to bed.

The End


End file.
